Flazelok LS (Lego Sea)
Type: Balance *System: HLS *Piece Count: 27 Stats: *ATK: 4 *DEF: 4 *END: 3 Bit Beast (BB): Flazelok LS Flazelok is a Giant Sea Dragon beast. Its Head is covered in green scales. Its lower jaw is made of a hard stone like solid. Its eyes are blue. It also has stone scales on its back and arms. It has giant claws and one long tail. Bit Protector (BP): Flazelok LS Model *Piece Count: 2 *Layers: 2 This is one of the looser models. It has a good clutch, but it's not hard to release. Flazelok LS, with this Bit Protector can spin fast though. This is one of the older models, thus the looser clutch. Its loose so Flazelok LS can be spun fast or slower without a hassle. Attack Ring (AR): Tidal Wave Smasher *Piece Count: 15 *Layers: 3 This was a very good balance AR until it was outclassed by Round Crusher. Tidal Wave Smasher was designed to be a balance type ring that worked with any other part. Overall this attack ring is rather bland. This AR was the foundation for Hyperion LS's Grind Attacker. There aren't any real special things about it. When spun right it has some considerable smash attack. When spun left there is a little smash attack. It's an okay AR. Use in Attack Combo: *AR: Tidal Wave Smasher *WD: 6 Wide Balance (Dreezo LS) *RC: Gear Change Core (Dreezo LS) *Spin Direction: Left Weight Disk (WD): 6 Wide *Piece Count: 8 *Layers: 2 4 corner pieces on the second layer of the weight disk give it stamina and force. When spun right they provide force, when spun left these corners provide stamina, because they can help steal spin. Running Core (RC): Battle Change Core: *Piece Count: 3 *Layers: 5 This is a good part. The movement pattern of this LEGO bey is an attack type, but it has a touch of balance to it. Its given the name: Battle Change Core because it has two different attack modes. In can be manually changed and sometimes if it is knocked around the stadium enough, the hole flat piece on the bottom of the RC, pops off and the its movement changes to a more defensive pattern because of a flat piece.To change modes simply take off the hole flat piece on the bottom of the RC. Overall this part is an okay piece. It has been outclassed by the Manual Change Core though. Even though it can't change during a battle Manual Change Core's mode changes are better. The battle change core was created some you could have two attack patterns in one core. However there are really no special things about this core. Use in Balance Combo: *AR: Winged Upper *WD: 8 Wide *RC: Battle Change Core *Spin Direction: Right Image Gallery: Flazelok LS.jpg|Flazelok LS Top Flazelok LS Side.JPG|Flazelok LS Side Flazelok LS Bottom.JPG|Flazelok LS Bottom 6 Wide Tornado.JPG|6 Wide Tornado Battle Change Core.JPG|Battle Change Core Overall: Category:Lego Beyblades Category:HLS Lego Beyblades Category:Balance Type